


Pumpkin Patch Date

by reeby10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Shane Madej, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “They’re afallthing, Ryan, not just a Halloween thing,” Shane said, rolling his eyes when Ryan once again declined to go to one of the local pumpkin patches. “September is fall, so we should go to a pumpkin patch.”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Pumpkin Patch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



Ryan refused to go to a pumpkin patch until October. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to, because he did, it was just that he felt like a pumpkin patch was a Halloween thing. And Halloween celebrations started with October.

“They’re a _fall_ thing, Ryan, not just a Halloween thing,” Shane said, rolling his eyes when Ryan once again declined to go to one of the local pumpkin patches. “September is fall, so we should go to a pumpkin patch.”

“Not until October,” Ryan replied once more, stubborn as ever.

It was a good thing Shane loved him, because sometimes he really just wanted to strangle him.

But finally it was October 1st, and Ryan agreed they could go to a pumpkin patch. Shane had been looking at all the local ones for weeks at this point, so he made sure to pick the one that looked the absolute best. It was a little further out of Los Angeles, but it had a corn maze, which he thought was a plus. Hopefully they’d have a nice little fall date out there.

A surprise cold front blew in that morning, cool enough that they could wear sweaters out to the pumpkin patch and not fear overheating. Shane felt a little wave of nostalgia for fall back home, where it might have even been cool enough for scarves and gloves. Maybe he’d get to take Ryan to experience a real fall and winter someday.

The pumpkin patch was huge, full of pumpkins and gourds of every size and shape and color. Just looking at it, Shane felt like fall had really arrived. He would have loved to have done this weeks ago, but at least today really felt like he wanted the season to.

“Find any good pumpkins yet?” he asked, catching up to Ryan.

For all his boyfriend had refused to do the pumpkin patch any earlier, he was certainly taking to it now. They’d only been there for five minutes and Ryan already had two pumpkins tucked under his arms, and he was eyeing a large white one in a way that honestly had Shane a little worried.

“You know we don’t have room for that at the apartment, right?” he asked. He reached out to take one of the pumpkins Ryan was carrying, earning himself a somewhat distracted kiss. “Like, I’m not sure we have anywhere to put anything bigger than this one except inside, and that’s pretty boring.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Ryan replied in the way that always made Shane very worried. “I’m an expert at picking out the perfect pumpkins.”

Shane looked down at the pumpkin in his hand, then over at the one Ryan was still holding, and frowned. “Does that mean these aren’t the perfect pumpkins.”

“They’re passable, but that’s all. This is a long game.”

Ryan moved on, zeroing in on an almost round pumpkin a few feet away. Shane followed, smiling bemusedly. Whatever made his boyfriend happy, he supposed. At least he was finally getting his pumpkin patch date.


End file.
